It is well known in motor vehicles to mount a glass window panel on a vehicle door for guided movement between a lowered open position and a raised closed position. In hardtop vehicles the door does not have a frame surrounding the window opening. In such frameless doors, the window has its lower front and rear corners movably mounted by front and rear tracks mounted within the door to guide the movement of the window between raised and lowered positions by a window regulator. In those vehicles in which the door provides a window frame around the window opening, at least one of the front and rear tracks is provided by the window frame so that the window can be supported in the track at both its upper and lower corners to provide a more stable guided movement of the glass between the open and closed positions.
The present invention relates to the provision of an improved low friction guiding connection between the window and the track.